


Learning to be Lovers

by Cutebeast64



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebeast64/pseuds/Cutebeast64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A HisoGon collection of little drabbles that shows how the relationship between Gon and Hisoka grow fonder while they learn the different meanings of "being lovers". Implicit LeorioxKurapika and IllumixKillua (and maybe some Killua-Gon too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to be Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first time writing a whole drabble in english. Is part of a little challenge called "30 days OTP". I couldn't choose between my 2 OTPs, so I decided to do the challenge with the one that has less fanfiction. Hope you like it, and if you do, don't forget to give me a review to let me know. I think that's all... Hunter x Hunter doesn't belong to me (nor the characters) they belong to Togashi-sama.

**DAY 01-Holding hands**

-          Nee Hisoka, can we hold hands?- The brown eyes of Gon demanded a quick answer as he walked by the side of Hisoka

-          Do you want to hold hands with me?~♣- Hisoka asked in a tender manner, a little surprised by the sudden petition of the boy

-          Don’t you?- Replied with a question, making things even more complicated for the adult

-          Well, is not like I don’t want to…♥- he started, stopping when he saw the face of clear discontent that the child was making- Are you sulking?

-          No I’m not- He answered instantly, avoiding the gaze of the older

-          So cute…♠- Smirked at his reaction, making the younger one get even more upset

-          You keep saying that…- replied the black haired boy frowning his eyebrows- but you won’t even hold my hand…

-          Why do you want me to hold your hand so badly? ♦- Asked with genuine curiosity

-          Because…- The cheeks of the child burned with a small blush while he searched for the words to answer- because that is what couples do…

-          Is that so? ♣- Continued to tease him, enjoying greatly from the reactions of the boy

-          That IS so! - Insisted, a little bit troubled, glaring at the street below his foot, before suddenly screaming- Ah, it doesn’t matter! I’m going to train with Killua after all…

Not even having finished his sentence, Gon climbed with a jump to the railing of the bridge they were crossing, apparently attempting to run away from there. However, he slipped on the edge, falling to the side… Hisoka reacted instantly, grabbing the little wrist of the boy with his hand, preventing him from falling.

-          Hehe- The little boy laughed brightly, letting the man know that the “tripping and falling” was nothing but a trick- You finally held my hand-

-          Well now, tricking people is not a good thing to do…♥- he smiled at the fact of himself being tricked by such a simple act. He was letting his guard down. The barrier he constructed year after year his whole life was falling apart for that dazzling smile and the pureness of that eyes.

-          You always do it- Smiled the boy, walking by the veranda, without losing the grip on the warm hand of the red haired man.

Hisoka gave the child a tender smile, tangling their fingers to the surprise of the boy.

-          You wanted to hold hands like a couple, right? This is the way couples hold hands♠- the tone of his voice turned lewder while he explained, making the face of the boy blush to unknown limits- And we could do more couple-like things later…

-          Like what?-He asked bluntly, blushing for the tone of Hisoka’s voice but unable to fully understand the meaning of this words

-          Lots of things♦- He smirked almost sexually, making the child shivers a bit. Clearly enjoying the situation, Hisoka draw his face closer to the boy, whispering at his ear- See, this is why I didn’t want to hold your hand… Now I’m quite aroused…♣

Gon gulped nervous, his face getting hotter and his heart pounding like crazy…

-          …Ecchi- Finally he mumbled that single word, his eyes clearly dodging the gaze of the man that walked beside him- This is not the moment for that…

-          You don’t seem as angry as I thought you’d be…♥- Commented kissing softly his cheek

-          I can punch you in the face if you want- replied with a smile

-          I’ll pass…♠- Hisoka draw away from the child, still holding his hand

The heart of Gon was still pounding strong in his chest and that weird sensation on his body wasn’t disappearing… He might as well punch Hisoka in the face. But somehow, the fact that he was actually holding his hand while they walked by the bridge made him feel so glad of everything that he didn’t care…

He could punch Hisoka later… In that moment, he just wanted to enjoy the fulfillment of this egoist wish.


End file.
